Rising Ninja
by Juritsu
Summary: "The choice is always hard. Even harder when you fall in love with two of the Leaf Villages coldest Ninja. Love you always wanted, or love that has yet to be seen. Should she let go of the past to see the present? Or will she go back in time to where she longed for the love to be returned?" (Kakashi and Sakura / Sakura and Sasuke pairings) Who will she chose?
1. Introduction

_**Rising Ninja**_

Notes: This take place where Sasuke beats Danzo. Afterwords they find Sakura and Sasuke. Everything after Kakashi saves her is what I thought of the story. (A different twist so you say) This is not mine, I do not own Naruto. Try to bear with me here, it's a complicated story.

Summary: For the Summary is used to get you to read this was a part of the story. So I'll give you the description basically! (The actual Summary) 'Have you ever loved someone only to be rejected? Has anyone ever mended that broken heart? Well a problem arises for Sakura when two of the strongest men strive for her affection. But she only wants him. How will she break a heart like hers has been broke?'

Another Note: This story is a Kakashi x Sakura x Sasuke Story. (Love triangle kind of if you will) Don't worry I'm not really bad as other authors and make it with so much anticipation to where you just quit reading because it's really retarded. -_-

Enjoy! - Chapter 1: 'Strength from within'


	2. Strength From Within

_**Rising Ninja**_

"Sakura, your a medical ninja right?" The Uchiha boy asks with an twisted grin. She winces. This wasn't the Sasuke she loved, adored and basically worshiped. He was a cruel monster. "Yes." She whispered slowly walking to the fallen comrade of her former crush. "I'll let you join me if you kill her." He pointed to the half dead women on the ground. She had red hair and by the looks of it she loved him too. She put her trust in him and he would murder her. "Okay.." Sakura says sadly. She walked up to the girl behind Sasuke. Tears formed in the pink haired girl's eyes as they poured down her cheeks griping her kuni. She wanted to kill him so bad. To rid the world of him but to love him at the same time. _'Damn it to hell1 I thought I came to the conclusion of killing him! I thought I was sure!' _Her thoughts screamed in her head along with the faint sounds of sobbing. She raised the kuni to his back and paused. When he caught sight of it he twirled around and slammed his hand into her throat crushing her windpipes by the passing second. She dropped her kuni and he raised his in one swift motion. He was ready to stab it into her when she shut her eyes and braced herself for the blow. But it never came. Instead she heard shuffling footsteps as she was dropped to the ground.

She couldn't help but to cough, wheeze, and cry at the same time. On how weak she was. She opened her eyes to see her Sensei standing in front of her protecting her. He looked back at her and called out, "Sakura! Are you okay?" She nodded her head in assurance. She sunk into the ground realizing the battle wasn't in her hands anymore. But between teacher and student.

"What do you think your doing!?" Kakashi screamed. Sasuke just sat there without an emotion to lose. Sasuke ran full force to Kakashi and brought forth both of their Chidoris. They charged at each other letting each others attack collide with one another hitting them the opposite direction of one another. "Sensei!" Sakura yelled running to him. He raised to his feet trying his best to collect himself and hollared, "Stop!" She halted with fire building up within her waiting to burn someone. She sat there patently waiting. Sasuke once again recklessly ran up to Kakashi raising his sword to her Sensei's kuni. Clashes of blades were heard for miles around when finally Kakashi was knocked to the ground with Sasuke charging at him. Sakura couldn't just sit around and watch her once beloved Sasuke kill him. She sprinted over in front of Kakashi putting both hands out protectively over her Sensei as Sasuke did to her once. "Sakura No!" Kakashi screamed seeing Naruto out of the corner of his eye. He would never make it in time.

The sword cut through her stomach. Sasuke stopped once he realized who he was cutting and sat there with the sword in her along with no regret. He slowly pulled the sword out of her and waited for her to collapse. But she never did. She raised her head smirking and readjusted her glove. "Bring it Uchiha." She said stabbing her kuni into his shoulder dodging every attack he threw her.

When the battle ended both Ninja ended up falling unconscious onto the ground. Naruto slowly walked to Sasuke and lifted him onto his back. Kakashi did the same with Sakura. They traveled back to the village with two dying comrades of team 7.

The village was shocked at the news of Sakura battling Sasuke and him being captive in the village. While in Sakura's room, Tsunade walked into her room with a feeling for dread for her student but also pride. She had grown so much that she defeated an Uchiha. Sakura finally awoke after being asleep for two weeks. Her eyes fluttered open and she laid eyes on Kakashi and Tsunade. Her vision was blurry at first but she gave it time to adjust to who she was looking at. "W-what happened?" Kakashi looked down. "You were battling Sasuke and it came to a draw as you both passed out. You two almost died." Tsunade said softly. Sakura looked at her cuts and her arm hooked to an Iv. "Sakura, your a medic. How can you be so foolish?!" He silently scolded her. She shrugged her shoulders. "W-wheres Sasuke?" She whispered. Tsunade put her hand on her student's shoulder. "He is in the hospital also. He just hasn't woke up yet. Believe it or not, you did more damage to him than he did you." She stated proudly. Sakura looked up with worry in her eyes when Kakashi gritted his teeth and walked out of the room. Tsunade smiled and said, "Don't worry he is stable and he will wake up soon my dear." Sakura nodded when Naruto walked into the room and shouted, "Sasukes awake!" Sakura went to get up and Tsunade pushed her down. "No. Me, Naruto and Kakashi will question him. You have to recover as does he." She said walking out of the room.

"U-uhg. Where the hell-" He was cut off when his former team members walked in the room with Tsunade and no Sakura. "You are in the hospital. You were battling Sakura and you both collapsed and on the verge of dying." She stated harshly. "How the hell did a weak girl like her manage to tie with me?! Naruto would have a better chance!" He shouted with aggression. "No more! I taught her all I know, she is an exceptional ninja! You will not belittle her! She proved herself as your equal in battle Uchiha!" She screamed. Which left Naruto and Kakashi wide eyed. He sat there and thought about it. "How did she get that strong? In the beginning of the battle she was willing to die by my hands." He questioned. "You were going after her Sensei. She sought it upon herself to save him. No matter how much she cared about you." Tsunade said leaving the room. "Don't think about escaping. I will be on guard. It's for your own good." Naruto said leaving the room along with his Sensei.

It was midnight. Sakura got up. She had to see Sasuke and see how he changed. And why. She took her Iv and brought it along with her down to the hallway where Naruto was on guard. "Sakura, go back to your room. You could get hurt!" He whispered. "Naruto I just need to speak with Sasuke for a moment. You can listen but I need to do it alone." He nodded in understanding. "You got five minutes. Then you will go back to your room. Be careful please." He smiled and opened the door. Sasuke was awake glaring daggers into the pink haired beauty.

She sat in a chair across from him. "What do you want?" He said looking away from her. "Are you staying?" She asked hopefully. "I guess I have no choice." He said was a slight smile.

"Good. Sasuke, what changed you I thought-" She was cut off with Sasuke's statement. "You thought wrong. You are annoying. Any girl can have a pretty face. You aren't the girlfriend type I'd prefer. I cared for you. But only as a teammate. You never understood that. Stop chasing me like a lost dog! We were comrades you stupid girl!" Tears slid down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I never told you, I was scared. If you would have said this at the start I wouldn't have, have, have." She stuttered not knowing what to say. "You would have done the same thing. Sakura, I have no interest in women." He said staring at her. Tears poured down her cheeks even more. "I'm sorry Sasuke!" She said running out of the room back to her own.

A week passed and her and only her was allowed to be released from the hospital. She thought of the night her and Sasuke last talked. She was holding back her own tears. "Whats wrong?" Kakashi asked with a hint of worry meeting her outside the hospital. "S-s-s-sasuke h-he he." She stuttered. His heart broke for the girl. Her hands covered her face and he put his hand on her shoulder reassuring her that it would be okay. Even the strongest of ninjas needed to cry at moments when they can no longer contain it. "Sensei, how can he be so cruel?!" She cried in between sobs. His mouth opened but nothing came out. He had never even thought about a relationship with a women. He was always so focused on training or his students to worry about such a silly thing. But he could now see all the hearts he must have broken because in many ways Sasuke reminded him of himself when he was his age. No interests in girls and when they did confess their feelings he would turn them down like they were nothing to him. Now he sees the wrongs of his ways. Maybe he could have done something different. And maybe Sasuke could have been more gentle to the soft hearted girl.

Moments later her sobs ceased. She backed slowly away from him with dried tears in her eyes along with the red puffiness. "Thank you Kakashi Sesnsei." She sniffled as she turned to walk away but she stopped at the sound of this voice. "Sakura how many times do I have to tell you?" He said normally with his arms crossed not exposing one ounce of emotion. She froze in place. "Please do not call me Sensei anymore. It makes me feel old." He said with a pout. She put her hand up to her mouth and let out a giggle. She walked out of sight away from the silver haired ninja with his hands now in his pockets watching the spot the girl was at. He sighed before running off.

The next morning Sakura was just about to head out into the village to look for Naruto when he suddenly appeared in front of her face. Due to her shock she put chakra into her fists and let out a punch into the boy's jaw sending him into the building over. Soon she realized it was her friend and she let out a nervous chuckle running over to make sure he was alright. "Naruto! Naruto! Are you okay!?" She yelled up to the squished form sticking to the building with eyes that could pop out of his head. "Y-yeah, don't worry! That was nothin!" He spouted. She giggled before jumping up there to pry him off.

They both headed to the Hokage's office due to her sudden request for Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, and even Sasuke. Naruto and her were the last to enter the room while Sasuke looked at them with a slight hint of annoyance and Kakashi was unreadable. Tsunade let out an angry huff at the two before speaking. "Naruto, Sakura nice of you two to join us." She said with an unnoticeable smirk. "Sorry granny." Naruto mumbled with his arms behind his head looking at the ceiling. Tsunade let out a sigh. She really didn't need him to be calling her that at this moment. "Well anyways you four will be working on the same team again. Like old times huh?" She smiled. Kakashi knew that look too well. She was plotting something and god knows what she has up her sleeve. He let out an audible gulp attempting to get the dry lump down his throat. "This mission is only a B rank mission but I will put you guys up into pairs of two. One group will head over to the Sand village and the other will go to the village of birds. There are low rank ninja causing troubles for the villagers over in those areas. Nothing you guys couldn't handle. Do I make myself clear about the mission?" She said raising a brow. Wasting no time Naruto quickly jumped up and shouted, "I have dibs on Sakura as my partner!" He started jumping around like a five year old. Sakura sighed. 'I really just want to go with Kakashi. Naruto will bug me to death and it hurts to see Sasuke...' She thought with a frown. "Lady, may I be partnered with Kakashi?" She asked sweetly. The Hokage gave her an evil grin as she shook her head. "Sadly no, you will be with Sasuke." Both students got bug eyed and yelped, 'What!?' simultaneously. "Now now. If you are going to be on the same team you need to get along! Naruto and Kakashi will be in the Village of birds and you two will go to the Sand. Got it? Good!" She beamed. "Dimsissed!" She hollard giving them four the boot out of her office.

While Naruto and Sasuke were back to their pissing contests with each other Sakura and Kakashi stayed behind them with frowns. "This sucks! I'm going to be with Mr. Heartthrob for a week!" She said with disappointment. He looked her direction and gave her a smirk. "And I'm stuck with the world's number one knuckle head ninja. How do you think I'm taking this?" He said with a sigh. "Well promise me we both we'll make it back in a hurry!" She said with a genuine smile. "Promise." He said low with a grin of his own. Sakura was just about to head home when Kakashi grabbed her shoulder forcing her to stop. "Yes?" She asked. "Meet us at the front gate at eight in the morning. I already told those two." She gave a thumbs up as she jogged away waving goodbye. "Alright! Be there!"


	3. The Hell Of Missions

_**Rising Ninja**_

_Previously: _

_While Naruto and Sasuke were back to their pissing contests with each other Sakura and Kakashi stayed behind them with frowns. "This sucks! I'm going to be with Mr. Heartthrob for a week!" She said with disappointment. He looked her direction and gave her a smirk. "And I'm stuck with the world's number one knuckle head ninja. How do you think I'm taking this?" He said with a sigh. "Well promise me we both we'll make it back in a hurry!" She said with a genuine smile. "Promise." He said low with a grin of his own. Sakura was just abouct to head home when Kakashi grabbed her shoulder forcing her to stop. "Yes?" She asked. "Meet us at the front gate at eight in the morning. I already told those two." She gave a thumbs up as she jogged away waving goodbye. "Alright! Be there!"_

* * *

"Where's Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto whined as usual while Sasuke hit him on top of the head. "Will you two quit!?" Sakura finally snapped after waiting ten minutes with the most immature ninja in the hidden leaf. She growled a little to herself. 'I thought that bastard said eight! I am so going to punch him all the way to the bird village!' She swore.

"Sorry I'm late." He said lazily walking up to the three. Sakura raised her fist and punched Kakashi in the gut which sent him a half mile out of the village with a smirk. 'Chyyaaa! Revenge is sweet!' She celebrated. "You comin?" She smiled sweetly at the two who stared in shock but nodded anyways following her lead out of the village.

About ten minutes into the trip they settled into a spot to wait for their ex Sensei.

"I think Sakura killed him!" Naruto shouted. "Oh shut up. She couldn't hurt a fly." Sasuke snorted. "If you wanna find out just say the word!" Sakura challenged. Sasuke gave the famous 'hm' reply. It was more of an Uchiha reply but he was the only one remaining other than Itachi.

But then all of a sudden she felt someone pick her up by her headband from behind. "Now Sakura is it nice to knock out the leader?" He scolded. She folded her arms like a little kid with a pout on her face and replied, "Yes, I think it was. You left me with them two!" She yelled pointing at the idiots. He let out a huff before setting her gently on her feet. "Come on lets go. And Sakura?" She looked up at him. "Yes?" "If you don't stop pouting I'm going to throw you into the nearest and coldest lake." He teased. "Idiooooot!" She shouted slapping him in the face leaving a red hand print on the side of his unmasked face.

"Sensei! Why did we have to split up! I wanted to go with Sakura! Sasuke ruins everything." Naruto muttered with a scowl on his face. "Grow up." He said with his 'this is boring' voice.

Sasuke and Sakura walked alongside each other a good five feet away in awkward silence. "Sasuke?" She said looking over at him griping her chest to lessen the throbbing pain running through it. "Hm?" He said not sparing her a look. "Do you think we could be friends?" She asked with hope in her voice. He gritted his teeth clenching his fists in his pockets stopping in his tracks staring daggers at her. "Tell me Sakura, did you ever see me as just a friend?" He said getting aggravated. She was taken back by the sudden anger. "Uh-I-Well." She stuttered before Sasuke interrupted her. "No you haven't. You always saw me as a boyfriend and you always will. Until that changes don't even look at me. I'm tired of you and all my obsessed fan girls in the village. You guys are nothing but a pest." He stated moving in a faster pace to the Sand village to get away from her. Tears slowly ran down her face. For years she knew this was coming. But she never expected him to come right out and be so harsh with her. All she did was love him and want to protect him. Was that such a crime or annoyance. Again her heart broke. Torn into pieces, a longing nobody could fill as he claimed his way into being her first love.

She slowly walked far aways behind him not wanting to 'annoy' him anymore with her love and affection. She just thought where she went wrong. But her thoughts were soon interrupted when they entered the Gaaura's tower. They walked up the steps and Sakura made it into the room a couple minutes after the Uchiha. "What a surprise Sasuke to see you made your way back to your home. And Sakura! Are you two now an item?" He asked bluntly. Sasuke scoffed at him. "Hell no. I'd rather kiss Naruto again." He said which made Sakura's tears form in her eyes and Gaaura's eye brows raise. "Again you say? I didn't know Naruto and you were an Item. Well I'm sorry to offend. May you be happy." He said without portraying a single emotion. "WHAT!? NO! I AM NOT-" He was cut off by Sakura. "Thank you Kazekage! But we need more information about the ninja." She said bowing to him in respects. "They are in the village robbing our villages. Make sure you capture them so I can take them into custody. Am I clear? You will be staying in an Inn beside my tower. Dismissed." He said turning back to his work leaving Sasuke and Sakura to walk out of the room to the Hotel.

"Well there is only one bed Sasuke so I'll take the floor." She said with a hint of sadness. He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Nonsense. Sleep with me." He said patting the bed for her to lay on. Suddenly a huge blush crept upon her face. "Not like that idiot! It wont do any good if your in pain or tired for tomorrow j-just get up here!" He said raising his voice a bit on the end adding a bit of strain to it. Little did he know his face began to match Sakura's hair.

She smiled down at him and slowly sat on the bed getting undressed into her under clothes.

She laid there in the bed hours after Sasuke fell asleep staring at his perfect form. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. 'Even for this one night I could sleep with him. I'll make the most of it.' She smiled and pulled him closer to her so she could snuggle against his well built chest.

Sasuke woke up feeling at ease for once. He looked down and saw Sakura lying on his chest with his arms around her waist protectively. His head was settled in her hair with a smile that graced Sakura's face. He sat there trying to comprehend what happened in his sleep. He felt her stir and her eyes began to flutter open. She looked up at him and her face got a deep shade of red. "G-good morning Sasuke." She said shyly. He smirked. 'She'll always love me.' "Morning Sakura." He said trying to keep his mask. The mask every Uchiha had to others but each other. in the world. He sighed. He thought feeling the headache coming on.

Two weeks passed and Sakura and Sasuke didn't really converse with one another or act any differently than what they were on Team 7. They took care of the rouge ninja that was tormenting the Sand and turned them into Gaaura who they were reluctant to see again after the situation with Naruto and Sasuke a couple. Sakura always snickered in the thought of that. Now all they had left was to travel back to the Leaf Village.

'I wonder what Naruto and Kakashi are doing. And how did their mission go?' Sakura thought happy with a hand on her chin walking beside Sasuke. He looked over to the girl in thought and sighed. 'And I'm starting to like _**her **_? I never saw the day.' He thought smugly.

But out of nowhere they head a loud boy from the distance in front of them. "Hey Sakura! Sasuke! We came to find you!" The voice said waving. "It's Naruto!" Sakura cheered while taking off into a run leaving Sasuke alone.

"Kakashi!" Sakura smiled gleefully that her former Sesnsei kept his promise. She was currently out of breath from running that little ways as fast as she could so she thought of the only other reasonable thing to do. She walked over and put her arms around Kakashi's waist and snuggled her head into his green vest he always wore. A slight blush came to her cheeks. He looked surprised and showed a sign of hesitation when he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and squeezed her with a smile under his masked face.

Sasuke was now catching up and didn't like what he was seeing one bit. His former Sensei with the girl he just started to like more than a comrade. He bit his cheek making a little blood drip down his teeth. 'That old fart couldn't love Sakura, could he? And more important Sakura could _**never**_ love someone as old and as quiet as Kakashi. But I will personally keep an eye out on them two.' He narrowed his eyes at them two of them pulling out a kuni and aiming it for Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi opened his eyes from still having Sakura in his arms and saw the kuni Sasuke threw at his hand. He quickly picked Sakura up throwing her on his shoulders and snatched the kuni mid air. He looked up at Sakura. "You okay? That would've hit you because of your jealous boyfriend down there." He smirked. She shook her head. "He isn't my boyfriend! I'm over the jerk! I think at least.. He's nearly said five sentences to me the whole trip! When I have a trip with him it's horrid, he's so mean." She explained with her hands fixing her hair. "Good. You're 20 now maybe you can find the right _**man**_ to love you." He said lifting her off his shoulders setting her on the ground.

"Thank you." She said in a whisper and walked in the direction to the village.

They were settled down for the night in a clearing to rest when Sakura started freaking out. "Where is it?! Oh no I'm such a dope!" She yelled while Sasuke got a chuckle out of her calling herself a 'dope'. Kakashi walked over and put a hand on her head to calm her down. "Whats the matter? Lose something?" He questioned with concern. "My pack that I carried my tent in... It's back at the Inn..." She said with her head down. "I don't know how I forgot it! I guess I'll sleep outside tonight." She spoke with disappointment. She shook his head. "No you'll just share mine with me?" He asked in sort of a statement but in a question. Sasuke heard what he said and stood up and screamed, "Hell no! You pervert! She's sleeping with me tonight! Got it!" Then Kakashi leaned down to whisper into her ear, "Unless you'd rather go with Sasuke?" He asked with a husky seductive voice. Chills ran down her spine ans a shiver took over her body. She replied by shaking her head violently and ran off behind Kakashi. He let out a chuckle at her reaction twords the Uchiha boy now. He turned around putting a hand on her shoulders, "Good now lets get to bed shall we?" He said with a wink. She grabbed his hand and followed him into his tent leaving a boiling Sasuke thrashing into his tent.

"Lie down Sakura I'm not going to bite...hard." He joked patting the sleeping bag he was in. Slowly she began to crawl into the sleeping bag not bothering taking her clothes off.

She laid down the opposite side of the tent trying to make some effort to create distance between the two. Her eye lids grew heavy when sleep took the two.

Later on in the night not long after Sakura fell asleep Sasuke was in his tent grumbling at the thought of Sakura cuddling with that their Sensei. Who could deny her cute face in the morning? Apparently only him.. He hit the ground in anger and unzipped his tent and took off twords Kakashi's tent to rescue Sakura.

He tripped a bit before reaching the tent across from camp and slowly unzipped it so neither one of them could hear him sneaking in. He opened the tent holding his breath in anticipation on what he'll find. When he saw Sakura a good enough distance away from Kakashi he let out a relived breath and smiled at the sleeping girl. 'So she really loves just me? I feel like an ass for thinking she had liked Sensei too.. Maybe it was just really good friendship between a former student and teacher. Yeah, that's it!' He said zipping the tent back heading to bed.

Morning came and Kakashi ended up curling behind a sleeping Sakura with his arms around her waist. 'Huh? How did this happen?' He thought. Then suddenly she was waking up and the idea of her waking up with him all over her startled him. 'Oh god, am I going to die?' He prayed. She blinked a minute before sitting up rubbing her eyes. She let out a giggle. "Cuddle much?" She smiled which relieved him. He let out a chuckle and replied, "I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Sensei! Sakura!" Naruto whined from outside of the tent. Sakura groaned. "I think that's our signal." She said getting up and out of the tent leaving Kakashi to his thoughts.

Sakura looked down with amazement in her eyes at the big breakfast someone cooked.

Eggs with a side of bacon. There was enough for four teams. "Who made this?" She asked nobody in particular with awe in her voice. "I did. The team needs to replenish their energy Sa-kur-a." A low husky whisper came from behind. She whipped around and found Sasuke _way _too close to his face. A blush crept her features. "Oh uhm, how very thoughtful of you Sasuke. Thank you!" She said in a squeak. He pulled a strand of her hair to his lips and pressed them onto it. She felt knots in her stomach not from love but from confusion on what he was thinking. "W-why?" She murmured. "Is it not obvious?" He whispered. She shook her head.

"I like you Sakura." He said with a softer voice. She furrowed her brows and clenched her fists. "After everything you put me through?! All the hurtful shit you've said to me! You expect me to come crawling back Uchiha!? Well no! You made it loud and clear you basically thought of me as a roach." She said through her teeth trying not to let the tears threaten to fall.

"Sakura you don't know what your talking about. I woke up with you in my arms and realized your the one I want to wake up to in the mornings! Every morning!" He spat grabbing her shoulders crushing his lips on hers roughly. She gasped trying to push him off her her when she felt herself jerk. Now she was face to face with an angry Kakashi and a confused Sasuke. The Copy Ninja was holding the Uchiha in the air by the back of his neck with looks to kill.

She looked at the ground unable to look either of them in the eye. "I have to think Sasuke." And with that she turned around and headed back twords the Leaf Village.

* * *

Notes: I AM uploading this pretty fast because I was writing it a bit before I began uploading it so you guys wont have 1 or 2 chapters to read. The chapters are kind of long but I'd prefer that then very short ones and like 10 chapters. I wont read or write a story like that I promise! It is still under writing so if anyone wants to put a suggestion or an opinion out there let me know and I'll consider it! -Glee (Author) - I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.


End file.
